


A Christmas to Remember

by Angstqueen



Category: Lethal Weapon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angstqueen/pseuds/Angstqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the third movie, Riggs and Lorna are married and settling in as a couple. It's Christmas time and Lorna has what she thinks is the perfect gift for her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published in the Neon Rainbow Press zine "The Yuletide #1" under the pen name Leesa Warren.

 

Lorna Cole-Riggs was glad for once that today she and Martin, now her husband of six months, were working different shifts at the precinct.  It made her plans for the day much easier to accomplish.

She followed the instructions on the package to the letter, and still didn't believe her eyes at the results.  Then a pleased smile broke over her features.  Fortunately, she wouldn't have to keep her secret for long.  Christmas was only two days away.  And it was going to be a very special day.

The package was wrapped with extra care, and set under the Christmas tree.  Max, their rescued Rottweiler, sniffed the addition with lazy interest, then returned to his mid-morning nap.  He'd decided days ago that the tree and its decorations weren't worth any effort.

It had taken nearly all Lorna's persuasion to get Martin to permit any decorations, let alone the tree and its trimmings.  She knew the memories he associated with this time of year weren't very positive, but had argued that together, they could change that.  Slowly, but surely, that assertion had proved true.

Christmas Day would be the final chapter in putting the past behind them.  Lorna knew about Victoria Lynn, and Rika, or, at least the most important things about them.  Martin still blamed himself for their deaths, though not as strongly.  Time, and love, had helped ease the pain.

As for what Martin did for her?  It was simple, he treated her as an equal.  More, he _believed_ she was his equal.  It didn't keep him from yelling at her when he felt she had taken a foolhardy risk, but it was no different from the times he yelled at Roger.  And Martin wasn't intimidated by her aggressive will, like most of her other lovers had been.

All in all, he was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

She stopped in briefly to say hello to Martin and his partner, Roger Murtaugh, before heading to her office.

"Hi, honey."  She gave him a quick, chaste kiss.

"Hey, sweetheart."  The endearments came naturally even in Roger's presence.  He gave her his best little-boy grin.  "How's it goin'?"

"Not bad."  She looked at the stack of paperwork on their desks.  "Better than you, I'd say."

 

 

 

Murtaugh gave a grunt of displeasure.  "Hah!  That's because Wonder Boy over there got the captain pissed off again, and now we're stuck in here doing paperwork, instead of busting the bad guys!"

Riggs shot his partner a black glare.  "Oh, sure!  Blame it all on me!  As if you weren't involved, too."

She fought back a snicker.  "Martin, what did you do now?"  She tried to keep her tone as stern as possible.

He tried to look innocent.  "Honest, it wasn't my fault!  The other car ran the light – I didn't see any cops in the area, so I felt we were duty-bound to pursue him! How was I supposed to know he was an undercover cop in pursuit--?!"

"You would've if you'd had the damned radio on!"  Roger muttered.

"We were off-duty!" the younger man shot back.

Murtaugh got to his feet and leaned over the desk.  "All the _more_ reason to turn _on_ the radio and call it in!"  He paused to take a breath before continuing.

"Picky, picky, picky," Martin muttered, looking at his wife and rolling his eyes.

"But _no!_   You had to go charging in, and get us right smack in the middle of a major bust, with the suspects wrapped around a utility pole!"  Roger's voice had been steadily rising, and if he'd been Caucasian, his face would have been red with the frustration.  "Now _they're_ in the hospital, and _we've_ been assigned desk duty for a week!"

Lorna decided to make a strategic exit.  "Ah, guys, I'd better get going.  Try not to kill each other, okay?"  She was almost out the door when a thought occurred.  "Be careful going home, Martin.  It's pouring out there."

"Okay.  Have a good shift, sweetheart.  I'll see you later."

"See ya, Lorna," Murtaugh acknowledged.

Lorna headed for her office, shaking her head.  She wasn't sure which of the two was worse.  Apparently, from what she'd heard around the precinct, Roger had been a sedate, by-the-book cop, until Martin had become his partner.  Now, he was considered only slightly less crazed than the younger man.  It didn't seem to bother Murtaugh, though.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Lorna's shift passed uneventfully, and it was nearly time to go before she realized it.  The current case of a cop whose gambling debts might have led him to accept bribes was taking all her concentration.

She was glad when she was able to call it a night.  Internal Affairs was a tough assignment, and often left one with a bad taste in their mouth regarding their fellow officers.  It was hard to trust anybody; you were always looking for proof of wrongdoing.  With a sigh, she closed the file and locked it away.  Enough was enough.  Time to go home to her husband, and the holiday.

It was still – or again – pouring when she pulled out of the parking garage.  "Merry Christmas," she muttered.

She turned on the radio for company and to listen for the weather report.  Rain in December was a rarity in California, as evidenced by the way people were driving.

"…for those on the roads tonight, be careful.  The rain's caused some flash flooding in places, and there are reports of accidents all over the place.  In world news…"

She could never be sure exactly what happened next.  One minute she had command of the steering wheel, the next she was spinning out of control, heading for the barrier.  As she heard the sound of screaming metal and shattering glass, her thoughts turned to Martin.

 _God_ , she prayed silently, _I'm not afraid to die, but it would kill Martin, too.  He shouldn't have to live through this, twice!  And what about the baby?_

It was her last conscious thought.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Martin Riggs was half-asleep on the sofa, with a video of _The Three Stooges_ playing for background noise.

Max started barking before the knock on the door, and it startled Riggs enough to upset the bowl of popcorn he'd had on his lap.  He was trying to clean it up when the knock on the door was repeated, stronger this time.

"Shit!"  He got up to answer the summons.  The dog was still barking furiously, scratching at the door.  "Okay, okay, I get the idea.  Go lay down, mutt." It didn't work, of course.

He opened the door without checking, something he always seemed to forget to do.  When he saw who his guest was, he relaxed and greeted his partner.

"Rog, what the hell are you doing here at this hour?  What's the matter, Trish kick you out?"  He grinned and gestured for Murtaugh to enter.

For once, Murtaugh didn't rise to the teasing.

Riggs noticed the strained look on his friend's face and felt a nudge of something close to fear beginning in his belly.

"Uh, Martin—"  Roger brushed his hand over his head, using the gesture to stall for time.  "Look, man, there's no easy way to tell you this, so I'm just gonna spit it out.  Lorna was involved in an accident on her way home.  She's at County General—"

Reality cut out for Riggs.  Memory took him back to the phone call that had pronounced Victoria Lynn dead, years ago.  He had no concept of time, or where he was.  All he could manage was, "She's dead?"

" _No!_ "  Murtaugh had been afraid of this.  He was glad that Lorna had been conscious enough to have the hospital call him, instead of Riggs.  He reached out to grab his partner and shook him, hard.  "Martin, listen to me.  Listen!  Lorna's _not_ dead.  You hearin' me, partner?  She's not dead!  She's a little banged up, but she'll be okay."

It was a good thing that Roger was holding him, because reality crashed back in, making Riggs' knees give way under the tremendous relief.  Reaction set in, and he found that breathing had become a chore.

"Rog—" he managed to croak, sending a panic-stricken glance at his partner.

The larger man hustled him over to sit on the sofa, and pushed his head between his knees.  "Easy, partner.  Just take it slow.  It's okay.  Everything's gonna be just fine."  He continued the soothing litany until Riggs was once again in control.

"C'mon," Roger urged him to his feet.  "I'll take you to the hospital.  You're in no shape to drive.  That's why Lorna had them call me in the first place.  She was afraid you'd do something stupid before anyone could get to you."  His gaze was sympathetic.  He knew better than anyone just what this news could have meant for his partner.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Lorna was dozing when Riggs was finally allowed to see her.  He stopped just inside the cubicle, getting a good look before she was aware of his presence.  Her face was bruised, and there was a bandage over her right temple.  A mild concussion, the doctor assured him, along with a broken left wrist.  All in all, she'd been very lucky.

He tried to call her name, but all he managed was a croak.  He had to clear his throat to try again.  "Lorna?"

She opened her eyes, and they immediately filled with tears.  "I'm sorry, honey."

He gave a watery laugh.  "Sorry?  What the hell for?  You're alive.  That's all that matters."  He stepped closer to the bed and gave her a gentle kiss.

She reached out to touch his face.  "I'm sorry I worried you.  I figured it'd be better if Roger told you, rather than the hospital calling."

He nodded, taking her good hand.  "He drove me over here, didn't trust my driving.  Under the circumstances, I can't blame him."  He brushed her hair back.  "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed, closing her eyes.  "Just bruised.  And this."  She lifted the casted arm and gave it an evil scowl.

"Thank God," he breathed, kissing her again.

"Mmm," she murmured in appreciation.  "Martin, there's something else I need to tell you."

"Can't it wait?" he asked, exploring her ear.

She snickered.  "Behave!  This is a hospital.  Besides, I'm serious!"

"Okay," he relented, giving her his full attention.  The only problem was, he had both eyes crossed.

"Riggs," she threatened through gritted teeth.

He sat sedately on the edge of her bed.  "I'm all ears," he said, wiggling them.  "What is it, sweetheart?"

She found she had to take a deep breath before continuing.  "I was going to wait 'til Christmas to tell you, but I think you could use some good news right now." She stared him straight in the eye, and said, "We're pregnant."

His expression was comical.  His mouth was moving, but nothing was coming out, and his eyes were bright with emotion.  Finally, he managed, "What?  Are you sure?"

Lorna nodded.  "I took a home pregnancy test this morning, then wrapped it and put it under the tree for you.  I told the doctor who examined me that I thought I was, and he confirmed it.  I'm four weeks along."  She smiled.  "We're going to have a baby, Martin."

"I love you."  He gathered her into his arms and held her close for several minutes.  "Is everything okay?  The accident— Is the baby—?"

"The doctor doesn't think there'll be any problem.  But he warned me to take it easy for a few days, just to make certain."  She nestled closer, enjoying the haven of his arms.  A yawn escaped.

"I'll make sure of that," Riggs vowed.  He gently settled her back on the bed, and stayed with her until she fell asleep.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Roger was waiting for him outside the Emergency Room.  His expression was anxious.  "Is she okay?"

Riggs couldn't help grinning.  "She's more than okay, partner.  She's pregnant!"

Murtaugh looked stunned.  "You're kidding!"  Then, "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, the doc seems to think so.  She has to take it easy, just to make sure."  His grin was contagious.  "I'm gonna be a father!"

 

 

 

"Now _there's_ a scary thought," Roger mumbled, managing to keep a grin off his face.

"What was that?" Riggs asked suspiciously.  "I heard that!"

"Good," Roger retorted.  "Then I don't have to repeat it!"

Riggs was feeling too good to pursue it.  "Who'd have thought, huh, Rog?"

"What?"

"Lorna and me.  That we'd be together, like this."

"Oh, I don't know," Roger said slowly.  "I think you two deserve each other."

Riggs eyed him suspiciously.  "Is that supposed to be an insult?  'Cause if it is, I'm telling Trish who unplugged the stove for Thanksgiving—"

Murtaugh held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.  "You've got me, partner.  And if you want the truth, I think Lorna's a great woman."

Riggs beamed.  "Yeah.  She's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time."  His expression turned suddenly serious.  "I never expected to feel this way about a woman again, Rog.  But it's different from how I felt about Vicky."  He shook his head, unable to explain fully.  The horror of earlier in the evening brushed his mind again, and he shivered.  "God, when I think of how close I came to losing everything all over again—"

"Hey," Roger softly chided, grabbing his arm.  "Don't think like that, Martin.  It didn't happen that way."

"Yeah."  Martin shook off the last remnants of the fear.  "Thanks, partner."

"You're welcome," Murtaugh said automatically.  Then, "What for?"  He knew his partner well enough to be suspicious first, and apologize later.

Riggs eyes were bright blue with emotion.  "For being there when I needed you.  I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't been around, Rog."  No hiding behind facades, just up-front and honest.

It warmed Murtaugh to hear.  He was glad he'd been around to be able to help, this time.  He knew that was part of the reason Riggs had slipped so far over the edge after Vicky's death – no one had been able or willing to penetrate the walls Riggs had erected.  Roger had the feeling that he'd never have to worry if Riggs ever had occasion to throw those walls up again – he was standing inside them already.  It was a heavy responsibility, but worth it on balance for the unwavering friendship Riggs had extended.

"I'm glad I could help, Martin.  Couldn't let you handle it alone.  You've always been there for me, y'know?"  He decided it was time to shift the conversation to a lighter subject.  "So, when will they let Lorna out?"

"According to her doctor, tomorrow afternoon.  They want to keep an eye on her, just to make sure nothing shows up."

"You staying here, or should I drop you at home?"

Riggs thought fast.  "Uh, I don't want to take you out of your way.  We could just go to your house.  That sofa of yours and I are good friends from way back, y'know."  He mentally crossed his fingers.  There was no way he was staying in the apartment alone tonight.

"Yeah," Murtaugh grinned, remembering the early days of their partnership.  "You sure are.  Okay, c'mon then.  I'd like to get some sleep sometime tonight."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Trish was still up, waiting for word on Lorna's condition.  She hugged Martin tightly when he entered, and he was once again reminded that Roger wasn't just his partner.

"She's okay, Trish.  Bumps, bruises, a broken wrist – nothing a little time won't heal."  His face got suddenly serious.  "Except for one thing, that is."

"What?" Trish asked, concerned.

Roger, who knew what was coming next, warned, "Riggs!"

"It's unbelievable, Trish."  Martin shook his head woefully, playing it for all he was worth.  "I'm still not sure I can deal with it."

"Will somebody please tell me?" Trish pleaded.

Murtaugh kicked his partner's ankle.  Hard.  "Go ahead, Martin.  Tell Trish about Lorna's terrible 'condition.'"  His voice was sarcastic.

Trish crossed her arms, sure now that whatever the problem was, it wasn't life threatening.  "Yes, I'm waiting, Martin."  It was the tone she always used when extracting information out of her children, and it never failed to work, even with this man.

Martin grinned, unrepentant.  "Lorna's pregnant."

It was the last thing she would have expected.  "Oh, my— Is everything okay?"

Riggs filled her in on what he had been told.  It was interspersed with yawns, and finally Roger took pity on him.  He grabbed his partner's arm and steered him toward the sofa.

"Bedtime."

"Why, Rog… I didn't know you cared."  Riggs voice was slurred with exhaustion.

"Go to sleep," Roger commanded affectionately, throwing an afghan over the younger man.

"Night, Rog."

"Night, partner."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

There were no complications, and the doctor released Lorna at noon, with instructions to take it easy for a couple weeks, and to call if there was any unusual bleeding.

She spent most of the rest of the day in bed at home, cuddled in her husband's arms.  It felt so good to be home.  She couldn't believe how much she had missed him, after only one night, and told him so.

"Hmm, then we'd better make use of time like this," he whispered in her ear.  "Once the baby comes, we may not get the chance."

"Oh, we'll get the chance," Lorna promised.  "If we have to get a sitter, and escape to a hotel for the weekend, we'll get the chance!"

"Is that a threat, Sgt. Riggs?" he teased.

"That's a promise, Sgt. Riggs!" she answered in the same tone.

"I'll look forward to it."  He leaned forward and kissed her.  They dozed together for awhile, finally stirring when the clock hit midnight.

"Merry Christmas, Martin."

"Merry Christmas, Lorna."  And in a gesture that was totally unexpected, he laid his head on her stomach and whispered, "Merry Christmas, little one.  You're the best surprise ever."

 

 ~ fin ~


End file.
